


Not Without You (Owen Grady X Reader)

by Miss_Union_Jack



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Cute Marriage, F/M, Pregnant!Reader, banter!!!, lots of flirting, lots of fluff, naming children after dinos, protective!owen, your previous doctor sucked apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" “If you’re going to help, you need some weapons, Miss Stubborn.” Owen said, and before you could take them, he had kneeled down in front of you and was strapping a holster to each of your thighs. He carefully put the knife in a holster and snapped it shut, then proceeded to do the same with the gun.</p>
<p>“It’s pronounced Mrs. Grady.” You said, rubbing your chin thoughtfully. “I mean, I married you and you’re like five times more stubborn than me.” "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Without You (Owen Grady X Reader)

You heard Owen’s motorcycle roaring onto the gravelly road, jumping out of your seat and rushing outside. You had gotten a call from one of his superiors telling you that he had almost died, and you were kind of furious at him.

“You asshole!” You huffed, repeatedly smacking his arm. “What were you thinking? What would I do if you died?”

“Hey, hey, take it easy, tiger.” Owen murmured, gently grabbing your fist and pressing a kiss to each of your knuckles. “I’m not dead. It’s okay.”

You growled. “Not yet.”

“You’re not going to kill me. Who would you find to provide for you if I was gone?”

“I can provide for myself, thank you very much.”

“Not for another five months, you can’t.”

You looked down at your slightly swollen stomach and scowled. “You’re the one that put this inside of me! If it wasn’t for you, I would still be working with the triceratopses.” You frowned. “Man, I miss my babies.”

Owen quirked an eyebrow at you. “Are you seriously trying to tell me that you didn’t want that just as badly as I did? If I recall correctly, you were the one asking for it,” He switched into a terrible imitation of your voice. “Harder! Oh, Owen, harder!”.

“Owen!” You shrieked, scandalized. “There are tiny ears in your presence!” You pressed your hands to your stomach, trying to block your unborn baby’s ears.

He grinned at you before shaking his head. “Now I need you to come on, a boat’s gonna be here soon and I need you to be on it when it leaves.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Do you honestly expect me to just leave while there is a giant, psychotic dinosaur on the loose?”

“Pretty much.”

You shook your head. “Nope, not gonna happen. I’m not leaving until you can leave with me.” You glanced at the gun slung over his shoulder. “And I have a feeling that that’s not going to be for a while.”

He looked at you, pretty obviously exasperated. “__y/n__, now is not the time for you to be noble! You’re carrying a baby, my baby, and if anything happens to you or that baby, I’d never forgive myself. Please just get on the boat.”

“I can’t do that.” Owen opened his mouth to say something, but you cut him off. “I can help, and you know it.”

He growled before stomping into the bungalow, returning a few moments later with a large knife, a pistol, and a holster for each.

“If you’re going to help, you need some weapons, Miss Stubborn.” Owen said, and before you could take them, he had kneeled down in front of you and was strapping a holster to each of your thighs. He carefully put the knife in a holster and snapped it shut, then proceeded to do the same with the gun.

“It’s pronounced Mrs. Grady.” You said, rubbing your chin thoughtfully. “I mean, I married you and you’re like five times more stubborn than me.”

Owen rolled his eyes and gently ran a hand along your tummy, pressing a kiss to the small curve before getting to his feet. “You are to stay with me at all times, understand?” Owen said, slipping into his “alpha” voice without even realizing it.

“Yes, sir.” You teased, and Owen sighed, hooking a hand under your chin and pulling you towards him, locking his striking green eyes with your __e/c__ ones.

“__y/n__, c’mon, this is serious.” Owen said firmly. “You need to be focused.”

You frowned. “I am! I just…I have to use humor to get through things, you know this.”

“Trust me, I do. Before we started dating, you spoke to me for a week in nothing but puns because you thought I had a thing for Claire.”

“Well, I mean, you did have a thing for Claire.” You pointed out, shrugging uncomfortably.

“I thought she was cute, sure, but I never wanted anything long-term with her. She is still way too serious for me.” He smiled at you, softly running his thumb along your cheekbone. “It was actually the pun speaking that made me realize that you were kind of perfect for me.”

“Really?” You asked in surprise. “You’ve never mentioned that before. I’ve been embarrassed about that week for _years_.”

“Even though that was the week we started dating?” Owen said, pretending to be offended.

“I was never embarrassed about that part, just the lead up to that. Some of my puns were _so_ bad.”

Owen snorted. “Some?”

You lightly smacked his arm. “Hey! Some of them were pretty good!”

“Name one good pun.” Owen challenged, eyebrow raised curiously.

“…That was like four years ago! I don’t remember any of them!”

“That’s what I thought.” He said, kissing away the frown that made its way onto your face. “Hey, I’m just teasing. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, yeah.” You said, waving him off and acting like you were annoyed so that he would kiss you again. “I love you.” You murmured against his lips as you broke the kiss, before grabbing his hand and leading him over to his motorcycle. “Now c’mon, we have a dinosaur to stop!”

He shook his head, smiling fondly at you. “You are still not taking this seriously enough.”

“Says the guy who proposed to me with a ring he got out of a fifty cent machine.”

“You said you didn’t care about the price!” Owen argued, frowning as you climbed onto the motorcycle behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist.

You pressed a kiss to the side of his neck as he started driving. “You know I don’t, I just don’t have anything else I can tease you about. You’re unfairly good-looking, extremely smart, super protective, awesome and dorky as hell, and you are really, _really_ good in bed.”

Owen relaxed slightly, and you could practically hear the smile on his face as he spoke. “You really know how to flatter a guy, don’t ya?”

“I’ve had four years figuring out what you like to hear, so yeah, I’m kind of an expert on flattering you.” You squeezed his waist lightly in a hug as you travelled closer to the sound of human screams, dinosaur’s stomping footsteps, and staticky warnings from the park’s loudspeakers. “You know I only said that to get you to think of something other than the dinosaurs, right?” You murmured, because you actually did love your ring and you would never hold something like that against him.

“Of course,” He said, moving a hand from the handles to give your hand a gentle squeeze. “Thanks for doing it. I’m only worrying like ninety percent now.”

“Stop worrying. Everything’s gonna be fine, okay?” You knew that was a lie, you couldn’t guarantee that everything would be okay, but your mother taught you to believe in the power of positive thinking, and damn it, you were going to try.

“I still think you should get on the boat.” Owen grumbled.

“Owen, I love you and I completely respect your opinion, but there is no way in hell that I am leaving your side.”

“I know.” Owen said, sounding oddly proud of you. “And even though I’m still annoyed, it’s kind of making me love you even more.” He parked the bike and climbed off, extracting his gun from his back and holding it on his shoulder.

You followed, pulling your gun from its holster and turning the safety off. “You ready to kick some dinosaur ass?”

Your husband cocked his gun. “Hell yeah.”

\----------------------------------------------------

“Oh no, no, no, no.” You cried out, dropping to your knees and running a hand along Cera’s snout. “I’m so sorry, honey.” You stroked the triceratops as she groaned in pain, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. “It’s okay, I got you.” You said soothingly, Owen watching you with a frown.

The tears you had been holding back finally slipped out of your eyes as Cera whined once more before dropping her head to the ground and falling still.

You pressed a kiss to her cheekbone before hastily wiping your eyes and standing up. You bit back more tears as you glanced around at your other prehistoric babies. Every single one was covered in long, gaping slash marks, and if they weren’t already dead, they would be soon. You turned to Owen, a fire in your eyes that he had never seen before. “Nobody touches my three-horns. Let’s go kill that son of a bitch.”

(Owen should definitely not have been as turned on as he was by the authoritative tone in your voice).

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

You smiled to yourself when you saw Claire’s nephews being reunited with their parents, before frowning. After Claire had hugged her sister, she had turned to Owen.

Claire was now hugging onto Owen a little too tightly, and you were really trying to not be jealous (Owen had saved her life a couple of times so you couldn’t blame her), but it was hard. Claire was gorgeous, and contrary to what Owen said, you knew that he had liked her when he went out with her.

Owen’s eyes met yours, and he smiled at you reassuringly, the smile that he reserved for you and that said “You’re the center of my universe and you’d better not forget it”. You relaxed immediately and the frown dropped off of your face, a soft smile replacing it.

A couple seconds later, Owen got out of the hug and made his way over to you, grinning brightly. “We did it.”

“We did.” You agreed, squeaking in surprise when Owen wrapped his arms around you and spun you in a circle.

“I love you so much.” Owen whispered as he set you back down, and then his lips found yours and you found yourself unable to respond. The kiss revealed Owen’s fear and his anger and his joy and his relief about everything that had just happened, and you kissed him with everything you had, trying to get him to think only about the good things instead of the bad ones. The kiss went on for an eternity, and nothing but Owen mattered to you.

“I love you too.” You breathed out when he finally pulled away, your words coming out airy and light.

“Are you ready to get off this island?” He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side like the puppy he was.

“Only if you’re ready to help me build a new bungalow.” You said teasingly.

“Oh no, you are not going to do any physical labor. We just spent the last day running from dinosaurs, and I am exhausted. We are going to go rent a hotel room and we are going to sleep and cuddle and watch F-R-I-E-N-D-S and order room service and just try to forget about everything that happened today.”

You grinned, leaning your forehead against his before pecking his lips. “That sounds almost perfect.”

He quirked an eyebrow at you, a silent question.

“I’ll show you when we get to the hotel, it’s not something that’s entirely appropriate to talk about in front of children.” You said with a wink, and Owen didn’t pry, just tossed you over his shoulder and made his way over to the boats. “This view is fantastic.” You murmured, eyes locked on his ass.

He turned his head to the side and smirked. “My view is pretty good too.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Agh!” You groaned, your hand clenched tight around Owen’s.

“Just a couple more pushes, Mrs. Grady.” Your doctor said, peering between your legs.

“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.” You said, glaring at Owen as another wave of contractions washed over you.

“I love you,” Owen responded easily. “Baby, you’re doing so good. She’s almost out.”

After a few more contractions and a few more hard pushes, you grunted and the sound of crying filled the air.

“One down, one to go, Mrs. Grady.”

“What?” You asked, looking up at Owen in confusion. He looked just as confused as you, raising an eyebrow at the doctor.

“You’re having twins.” The doctor explained, and you shared a look with Owen. Apparently your last doctor forgot to mention that.

“Ahhhh!” You whined, squeezing Owen’s hand impossibly tighter as your body was wracked with even more contractions.

The second baby didn’t take as long to come out, and you collapsed against your pillow as a nurse swaddled your son in a blue blanket.

Owen had tears slipping from his eyes as he cuddled your daughter, and he gave you a watery smile as a nurse handed you your son.

“You did it.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to each of your fingers on the hand that was still holding tight to his.

You shook your head, tears falling down your cheeks now too. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

Owen chuckled, leaning down and kissing your forehead before handing you your daughter.

Your babies gurgled at you and you smiled, fingers gently tickling their little sides. They both giggled, making a laugh bubble out of your throat as well.

“What do you think we should name them?” Owen asked, one hand still threaded with yours and another rubbing your daughter’s cheek.

“I was thinking Cera for our daughter and Charlie for our son.” You said, looking at him sheepishly. “But if you have something else you want, we can-“ Owen didn’t let you finish, crouching down and capturing your lips in a sweet kiss.

“Those are perfect.” Owen breathed out, his eyes glossy.

You grinned, looking at your family happily. Everything _had_ turned out okay after all.

End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or any of its characters, all rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own anything mentioned in this fic, all rights go to their rightful owners.
> 
> I apologize for any spelling/and or grammatical errors!! I also apologize for out of character-ness!!
> 
> Also posted on my DA and Tumblr, hopefully no one thinks I'm stealing from myself!!
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated!!! <33333


End file.
